


Your Body is a Wonderland

by faintlyfreckled



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faintlyfreckled/pseuds/faintlyfreckled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared really loves Jensen's freckles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Body is a Wonderland

It's mid-afternoon, but neither of them have gotten out of bed.

Jared awoke long before Jensen had, admiring his features and remembering for what seems like the millionth time just how much he really loves Jensen's freckles. No two are alike, and he knows, because he's scoured every inch of Jensen's body on more than one occasion just to be certain. They're like snowflake, each one unique, each one having the ability to knock Jared on his ass.

Jensen is beautiful. Of course, it has something to do with his broad shoulders, slim waist and angular jaw. It could also be the quirk of his smile or the intense green of his eyes. Quite possibly his strong, capable hands or his adorable (yes, adorable) ears. There's not a single thing that isn't attractive about Jensen, but the part that Jared loves best is the fact that every single perfect feature of Jensen's entire body is covered in a light dusting of golden brown freckles... and that, _that's_ Jared's favorite part about Jensen.

He could stare at them for days and never grow tired of it. Jared has tried counting the ones on just Jensen's face with both his fingertips and his tongue, but he loses count after hitting the 30's. There's probably hundreds, possibly _thousands_ that cover his boyfriend's body and the thought makes Jared shiver. He'll probably never know the exact number but it doesn't bother him much. Trying to find out isn't ever going to get old, anyway.

When Jensen's eyes flutter behind his eyelids, Jared smiles despite how creepy it must be for Jensen to open his eyes and catch Jared staring at his sleeping form yet again. But, it never gets awkward. Jensen has long since accepted the fact that Jared is a little off, and Jensen kind of likes that.

"Morning," Jensen whispers quietly, a lazy smile developing on his face. He reaches out to caress Jared's shoulder, but he misses and instead winds up petting Jared's face. They both laugh, snuggling closer as Jared catches Jensen's mouth with his. The kiss is originally supposed to be a simple _hi-how-are-you_  kind of peck, something to greet Jensen properly as he wakes up, but it morphs into something much more intense. Their tongues and teeth intermingle with one another, tasting every dip and curve of each others' mouth and lips, sharing moans of contentment.

Then it ends, both of them pulling apart and panting on the pillow. "Mmmm, _good_ morning." Jensen clarifies with a soft laugh, catching his breath.

" _Amazing_ morning, you mean." Jared corrects, stroking Jensen's arm with the back of his hand lovingly.

Jensen grunts in agreement, giving Jared another fluid kiss before stretching out on his back. Then, Jared takes this as an invitation as he begins tonguing down Jensen's neck to his chest. Jensen inhales sharply, humming quietly with pleasure as he laughs brokenly. "What are you do-- _mmm_ \-- doing?" Jensen asks, his eyes sliding shut as his back arches approvingly.

"Counting freckles," Jared replies matter-of-factly, pressing kisses to Jensen's flesh as he recites the numbers aloud. They're not even in any kind of order. At least, Jensen's pretty sure that seventeen doesn't come after two hundred and twelve.

It takes Jensen a second to respond because now Jared's mouth is moving slowly south, and no one can blame a guy for losing his train of thought. "Again?" Jensen asks playfully, biting his bottom lip. "That's how you wanna spend your 21st birthday? Counting my freckles?"

Jared pauses in his movements, looking up at Jensen. It takes a couple seconds for concern to kick in for Jensen when Jared stops moving, thinking maybe he said the wrong thing, but when he looks at the younger male there's a seriousness to his eyes that keeps him quiet. Their eyes meet and Jared says, "There's nothing I'd rather be doing for my birthday," and that, the way he says it, Jensen believes him.

Jensen's heart skips a beat, a knot developing in his throat with emotions. He's not sure where they came from, exactly, all he knows is that he's in love with this enormous goofball with an unhealthy fixation on his freckles and he honestly couldn't be happier. "O-okay, but later I'm taking you for a drink," Jensen informs Jared, then he yelps loudly when Jared wraps his mouth around Jensen's dick suddenly.

He moves up and down, then again before popping off just long enough to say, "'Kay," before he's swallowing Jensen down again. Jensen's eyes slide closed again as he buries his fingers in Jared's long brunette locks, slipping his legs wider to give Jared more access.

Jared tongues his way around Jensen's cock like he was _born_ to suck dick. The thought sort of worries Jensen, but only for a second because Jared really _was_ born to suck dick.

Jared hums loudly around Jensen's dick, the head pressing at the back of Jared's throat and the vibrations shoot through his cock to his spine. It makes his entire body feel like jell-o and his grip in Jared's hair tightens. His hips buck forward impulsively and it chokes Jared momentarily, but he recovers in record time, continuing with the corkscrew motions that he knows drive Jensen up a wall.

" _Fuck_ ," Jensen says roughly, breathing out of his nose as his hips thrust up with every down stroke Jared's mouth does. As his mouth works, Jared somehow manages to chuckle from the way he gets Jensen to unravel so quickly, and _that_ makes Jensen whimper in pleasure. "Shit, Jay, you're so--" He starts, but he doesn't get to finish because his sentence is cut off by a loud moan of lust that came from deep in his gut.

He has to watch, he just _has_ to as the pace quickens, so Jensen lifts his head from the pillow to get a better view of his gorgeous boyfriend sucking him off. As if on cue, Jared glances up at him and their eyes meet. The dirty arousal in Jared's eyes nearly sends Jensen over the edge, forcing him to bite the inside of his cheek to stave off his orgasm.

"Uhh, god, Jared, gonna kill me," Jensen whispers, keeping the eye contact as he snaps his hips with less and less finesse with every move. He's close, and Jared can tell. The way he gauges shit like this is uncanny.

Then Jared slides off with an audible pop, grasping Jensen's cock in his capable hands as he gets on his knees. Jared wants to be as close to Jensen as he can when he makes Jensen come. He leans in, pressing a sloppy kiss to Jensen's mouth before ducking into his collarbone. "Six hundred and eight," Jared whispers into Jensen's skin, his hand still working Jensen's cock like he fucking _owns_ it.

Jensen snickers, shaking his head. "You're fucking _nuts_ , you know that?" Jensen says, voice hitching in his throat.

In response, Jared yanks on Jensen's dick, keeping it just this side of pain. Jensen yelps again, lifting his hips up off the mattress to get more friction against Jared's palm. Jared grins, placing a kiss to both of Jensen's closed eyes. "Are you complaining?" Jared asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Oh, _hell_ no," Jensen replies, his voice sounding strangled as he comes. His cock twitches helplessly in Jared's hand, spilling over Jared's fingers and his own stomach. Jensen's vision blurs, his head feeling like it's underwater as he collapses against the mattress. Jensen's head feels heavy, then he realizes he'd forgotten to breathe and he takes a deep breath.

Jared crumbles above him, body going slack beside Jensen as their breathing falls into a complimentary rhythm. Jensen reaches over and clasps the side of Jared's face as he pulls him in for a lazy kiss. It's slow and gentle, something so innocent in comparison to everything else.

The kiss tapers off, first melting into the occasional pecks until eventually they're simply breathing each other's air. Jared's sticky hand is on Jensen's hip, bit he can't bring himself to care because Jared's hard cock is pressed against his thigh. "So what's next, birthday boy?" Jensen asks, kissing both of Jared's dimples gently.

"Mmmm, I want to keep counting." Jared replies, bumping his nose against Jensen's, breathing him in.

Jensen barks out a laugh, burying his face in the skin where Jared's collarbone and neck meet. "Caffeine first, then we'll talk." Jensen murmurs, nipping at Jared's collarbone as he hesitantly pulls away.

Jared pouts, but lets Jensen wiggle out to get his coffee fix. Really, everyone's happier when Jensen's caffeinated. "I'll be here," Jared replies with a wink, causing Jensen to laugh. " _Freak_ ," Jensen quips, shaking his head as he walks toward the kitchen without bothering to cover himself up.

"A loveable freak!" Jared hollers back, relaxing into the pillows to await Jensen's return.

Jensen can't really argue with that. Jared is indeed a loveable freak who's got Jensen falling head over ass for him every single day. If sometimes he's a little jealous of his own freaking freckles? Well, that's something between Jensen and his therapist.


End file.
